


Happy Birthday Lee

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Uke Lee contest: Lee's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Lee

Uke Lee club

Prompt- Lee’s birthday

 

Maito Gai banged on the door separating him from that of his pupil/foster son, Rock Lee. “Wake up Lee! The sun is up and so shall we be,” he called.

 

“Yes Gai-sensei!” came the voice of Gai’s beloved pupil. Lee rolled out of bed and he gathered up the clothes he laid out the night before and moved to the shower. He quickly moved through his morning routine and met his teacher downstairs. “Good morning Gai-sensei,” Lee said, grabbing the breakfast that was waiting for him.

 

“Lee, I have decided that since today is a special day, we will proceed with a light workout so that you may have the rest of the day to spend with your friends. Then tonight, we will dine with the Kazekage, who had requested your presence as his companion for the rest of his stay in Kahona.”

 

“And what will you do today Gai-sensei?” Lee asked, surprised that the Kazekage himself asked for his presence.

 

“I have plans to train Naruto, his request according to Kakashi, in hand to hand combat. I think it might have something to do with your own sparring sessions,” Gai said, winking at his pupil, who immediately flushed crimson. Gia may seem clueless to most others, but having been friends with Kakashi for so many years, he was able to recognize it when someone had developed an interest in someone. So Gai knew that both Naruto and the Kazekage had developed feelings for his beloved pupil. There was something about Lee that drew jinchuuriki to him.

 

Lee smiled slightly. “And what will Kakashi-sensei be doing?” he asked, finishing his breakfast.

 

Gai snorted softly. “My ever lazy rival will most likely be sitting in a tree, reading while Naruto and I show him the power of youth,” he said, grinning fondly at his pupil.

 

Lee laughed as he jumped up to put his dishes in the sink, ever ready to start training.

 

 

They went ahead and started their workout without the others, figuring that since Tenten was on a mission and Neji just returned from one, that the others wouldn’t be joining them that morning. It didn’t take them long to finish, seeing as their light routine was the one that Gai had developed for Lee when he had been injured after the chunin exam.

 

When the two finished, they went home to shower again in Lee’s case and cool down from the workout in Gai’s case since he would simply begin training again later.

 

As Lee readied to leave again, wrapping his weights around his legs and rewrapping the bandages around his arm. “What time is Gaara-sama expecting us?” he asked his mentor.

 

Gai thought about it for a minute. “Hmm, be back at 4:30, and we will meet him at the Hokage tower an hour later,” he suggested, receiving a nod in return. “Oh and Lee,” he stopped the young man. “Happy Birthday,” he said, holding out a small box.

 

Lee’s eyes widened as he saw the box. “Oh Gai-sensei!” he cried, throwing his arms around his teacher.

 

Outside, those walking by ignored the strange sunset that seemed to appear behind the two green clad men, too used to it by now to notice it any more.

 

FIN


End file.
